New Wounds
by Bonanza
Summary: Oneshot! Lisa was stolen after all.... I don't own Red Eye


"hehhc..huhc..i can't ..breath.." His hands are hot and controlling against my neck. My head is starting to hurt and it doesn't look like he's going to let go this time. "Please...I can't breathe" He is not listening. The pressure increases. 'I don't want to die!' I bring my hands up to his at my neck and began to tear at him with my nails. He lets me go.

"I was hoping you would die this time. Then I could move on. Find another girl, a better girl and start anew. But your not a complete waste are you? No, you're not. You've got spunk and a body. I can always use a good body." His words run my blood cold and its all I can do not to spit at him. "Yes, you're a good girl, not the best girl, but a good girl." He pats my head.

I've been here for two weeks. I thought that bad things only happened to people who deserved them but I don't know anymore. I'm a good a person and his not, but he has all the power.

"Are you listening to me?" His tone snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yes"

"What did I say?"

"I..I don't. . ." A slap interrupts my speech.

"Lying bitch" He grabs my arm and we're on the move.

"Where are we going?" i ask

"If you'd been listening, you'd know." He answers. He stops walking and turns to face me. "You will listen to me from now on or you will pay. Is that understood?" His icy eyes glint dangerously in the light. I swallow hard and shake my head, not trusting my voice. "Good. I'd hate to have to break something so new." Even more disgusting than his words is the smirk that never falters from his face. We enter a room. When I notice a bed, my heart skips a beat. I turn towards him with fear in my eyes. 'He wouldn't, would he?' He smiles at my reaction. He must have wanted it from me.

"Thats right princess. Its time to finally make yourself useful." His voice is low and with each word he moves closer to me. I try to step back, but I hit a wall. 'I'm trapped'. My eyes dart nervously around the room trying to look anywhere but him. His face is attractive but its his eyes that are his best feature, the blue in them making even the sky jealous. How could someone so hansome be so cruel. He reaches a hand up to my face.

"You must have known this would happen sooner or later." He says as he wipes a tear from my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. He slowly backs me up to the bed and pushes me down. No words are exchanged as he begans to lift the thin cotton tee I have on. My mind is still trying to fully grasp the situation I'm in when my gut instincts kick in. 'Fight him!' I kick my legs wildly and buck my hips, my hands searching for flesh I can rip. I want to see red. He smiles at my struggling, easily catching my swinging arms. "Now now, we don't want anyone to get hurt do we?" Enraged, I spit at him. His smile drops. "You are going to regret that you little bitch." He uses one hand to hold my arms and the other pulls at the buttons on my jeans. With a violent tug, they slide off. He raises himself slighty and begins to undress. I take the opportunity to run for it but a strong hand on my leg drags me back under him. "You're not getting away sweetheart."

"Stop, please stop. I " He smothers my words with his mouth. His kiss is violent and demanding. He bites my lip to slip his tongue in. I can feel his smile agianst my lips. He breaks the kiss, and lifts a hand to his mouth to wipe away my blood. His breathing is heavy and I can feel his chest rising and falling in ryhthem with my own.

"Please don't do this." My voice sounds small and shaken. He only looks down at me with a school boy grin as his fingers work on the clasp of my bra. I try to shut down, but he won't let me.

"Oh no, you're not getting off the hook that easy."

I can feel my underwear sliding lower on my hips, but its his hands at my waist that finally rises me to action. 'No, not again, never again.' I twist and turn my body trying to through his weight off. He grabs my neck and squeezes hard. I feel him lean in closer to me. His lips brush against my ear.

"Just settle down. It will make this a lot easier for the both of us." His words are raspy and strained. He leans back to remove his boxers, but stops and simply stares at me.

After a breif silence, he speaks. "You do it." His words surprise me.

"What?"

"You take them off." He holds my eyes in a cold stare. "Now princess." I lift a shaky hand to the band of his boxers and with my head turned, pull them down.

"Look at me." I ignore him. "I said look at me!" He grabs my chin with his hand and wips my head to face him. I try to look him straight in the eyes, but his stare chills me and I need to look away. He runs one hand up and down my side while the other opens my legs. I close my eyes.

"No, open them. You going to look at me the whole time. I want you to fear me even in your dreams." His eyes are darkened by his lust and hate. To him, they are the same thing.

My scream fills the room as he pushes into me. I wasn't ready for him. He doesn't care though and continues with his violent thrusts. He cups my face with his hands and grinds his mouth against mine. His breathing gets louder, his thrusts getting harder and faster. I feel like I'm being torn in half but my throat's to raw to voice my pain.

"Ahhh, oh god, you feel so good." He mumbles into my lips. I feel him twitch inside me then he is still. Minutes pass like hours until finally he starts to pull out. He sits up slowly and looks me in the eye.

"And to think Leese, I didn't even need to use a knife."


End file.
